


Drabble: Unofficial Date

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: G Gundam
Genre: Cute, F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: Short self indulgent drabble. I don't anything here except myself and my dumb love for Wong. Also you should know I'm utterly shameless and I am not sorry for it. -rolls away in my sin bin of a trash can-





	Drabble: Unofficial Date

Violet Lei, the news reporter, was background noise for the most part. The volume on a low set volume due to the in and out static of her delivering some traffic report or rather from her helicopter. Whatever news she got from other sources was only drowned out by her frequent tangents or her too peppy vocabulary to make herself sound interesting. Some days I struggled with wanting to turn the dial knob to either a music station or to something else or even turn the radio off but then again maybe it was just that little tick of annoyance that reached new levels with each passing minute. Your fingers fidgeting and you have to hold yourself back in case you miss anything important. Today it only took me a few seconds after the fact and I found myself fiddling with the small knob on the radio until I found something that wasn't jabbering and headache worthy. It was raining and as I leaned my elbow to rest against the car door, I watched the drops fly down the glass faster and faster. The warmth of the vehicle was causing the windows to fog up just a little and I thought I'd fall asleep or at least doze off due to the temptation of leaning my head back against the seat. 

The sound of the driver's side door caused me to jerk a bit, not realizing it had been a full five minutes or so. It felt longer somehow. The Prime Minister of Neo Hong Kong slipped into the car, taking great care of closing his umbrella before getting all the way in and placing the item a bit tediously into the backseat. He removed his pocket hanker chief and wiped his glasses, refolding the hanker chief once more back into place. "Sorry for taking so long but they cancelled on me last minute", he stated, buckling himself back in, "No matter though, the broadcast seems pretty bad today anyway". Wong Yunfat gave a simple smile in my direction, causing my cheeks to burn.

I fumbled with the small computer in my lap as I hurried opened it, a note document appearing on the screen, "Well that clears your afternoon. I've had to reschedule you twice for that interview with the news, you have a conference call with a few other colony heads at three...", I scrolled down and continued to go through my list, stopping only to get his approval to do so and then I stumbled, if only a little, as I read the last notes I had taken for him, "Were you still planning to meet with...", I glanced at the screen before turning back to Wong, "Master Asia? He is arriving in a couple of days isn't he?"

"Supposedly", was all Wong answered as he pulled out of the parking space with casual ease and into a line of traffic waiting for the light to change. 

I kept my fingers on the keys in case he needed to dictate or add to anything. My fingers tensed up a little and I could see people glancing a little as we passed sidewalks and busy intersections. Wong's car wasn't exactly subtle. Flashy and red and newly waxed. _"I used to be just like them",_ I reminded myself, having wiped away some of the fog of the window with the palm of my hand. _"But it's so weird not remembering walking two blocks or more just to go somewhere"_. I could feel the Prime Minister's eyes on me and the hairs on the back of my neck caused me to shiver for a second, however he glanced back towards the road as soon as I turned my head to my left a little. I couldn't help but notice his lips curled into a small childlike grin. 

_what was he up to now?_

We drove a bit in silence as I checked and approved emails to be sent to his personal computer. After what seemed like too long of a silence for me, I tried to take notice of where he was going. Some flashes of neon signs and more of a crowded area made this perfect but almost too perfect, as though he had planned this. I quirked an eyebrow. We had left the business and financial section and were entering the entertainment and food section. Which just blocks and blocks of markets, restaurants, bars, clubs and things of that nature. Most of the markets and food courts stretched to the bay and fish markets near the shore line. It wasn't as dense with buildings here and there were very little traffic. Wong seemed to be enjoying my confusion and need to keep to schedule. 

"But...what about...?" I began.

"I can always reschedule", he turned the wheel quickly to go around a few cars and took a side street that was mildly empty, a few parked cars, "You like dumplings and sushi if I remember correctly?'

My cheeks flared up brightly as he parked the car and casually closed the computer sitting in my lap, "I--yeah...-- _"Huh?!"_ I jumped a little at how quickly he got out and was there with a flourish of his tan jacket draped over his shoulders on the passenger's side. Placing the small laptop up on the dashboard, I unbuckled as he opened the door. I took his out stretched hand and got out. "Oh the umbrella--" I squeaked in realization.

"I don't think we'll have a need for it", Wong lifted the tan jacket off his shoulders and brought it up over head to shield us from the increasing pelting rain.

I brought up my hands to my face, trying to hide my rosy tinged cheeks, looking up at him, "Th--Thank you, Prime--" 

"You know you don't have to call me that", he looked over his glasses as he spoke, that childish smile tugging at his lips.

"Sorry", I apologized, "Old habits", I laughed as we walked up the side street together.

\- - 

After what seemed just a couple of blocks, we found ourselves in front of one of those places with a lobster tank window display. The restaurant sign was bright and teal with white neon letters. Wong, using one hand to keep me dry under his jacket, opened the door and held it open. I gave an amused giggle and ducked under his arm and he followed after me. The staff were quick to get us the corner booth. One of those big round ones near the back that usually sit four to six people. Not many these places are busy before the mid afternoon lunch rush or the early dinner rush so we had the place to ourselves for the time being. Wong shrugged off the jacket from his shoulders and one of the waiters rushed to hang it up. I had already taken a seat in the booth and watched him slid himself into the booth. He threw his arm casually to rest behind me, using his right hand to lazily pick up the double sided menu.

"Feel free to get whatever you'd like. It's on me", he stated casually, crossing one leg over the other and making himself comfortable.

I sat with my hands resting on the table, trying to relax my shoulders, wondering if I should sit back or not, worried I might brush up against his hand or arm if I did so. I picked up the second menu left for us. One of the wait staff came over with tea and water and asked if we wanted anything. Wong ordered pink lemonade and I asked for some sweet iced tea. "Make that two", Wong added and gave me a wink once the waitress had dashed off to get us our drinks. 

Flushing again, I made myself busy and looked at the menu. I knew what I wanted as soon as I saw it but apparently so did he and scooped up the menu from my fingers before i could even place it on the table. "I can order my own food you know", I challenged, resting my hands in my lap, though I tried to smile as to not come off as offended or disrespectful. 

"Is that right? Alright then, you can try to ask for your lunch, you're more than welcome to do so but I doubt you'll be able to stop me", He teased. 

I could feel my ears burning from under my hair as he stared at him. He had his nose in the air as though he was being pouty and clearly trying not to look at me, perhaps hoping I'd indulge him and let things be as they were. I carefully unfolded the thick dinner napkin that was on the table and placed it on my lap, playing with the edges of it and continue to glance at him out of the corner of my eye. The waitress brought back our drink order and Wong set the second sweet iced tea in front of me, along with one of the glass's of water. 

"Are you ready to order Mr. Prime Minister?" the waitress asked, taking out a pen and pad.

"She'll have the orange chicken lunch special with a side of dumplings", Wong gave a pause, "I'll have the same actually", he ordered in decision before I could even get a word in edgewise.

When we were left alone again, he gave me a teasing smirk, taking out a stick of pocky from within his suit jacket, and biting off a piece of the chocolate bottom half. I watched him chew his snack with enjoyment and caught myself and turned away to take a sip from the sweet iced tea in front of me. Desperately I tried to think of anything else to focus on but my eyes kept wandering over to him. Relaxing my arms on the table, plastic straw between my thumb and index finger, I gave him passing side glance. "I suppose you'll want to go over notes regarding your meeting in a few hours--"

Wong, taking a few sips from his lemonade, chuckled lightly, "I didn't realize you were into talking business on the first date". 

Before I could even take another sip from my drink, I shot backwards, his arm catching me before I hit my head on the paneling on the back of the booth. His hand held my middle and I barely registered my lower back resting against the crook of his arm. He still continued to find amusement in the little island umbrella before regarding me with a smile. 

"First--first date?" I stammered, nearly chocking on my words, possibly my breath, "Excuse me?!" I could feel my eyes blinking rapidly and my brain was trying to process my confusion or any kind of line of thinking that could have caused some miscommunication. As far as I knew nothing of the sort had been brought up or decided upon. Okay so no I had never been on an actual date before nor had I ever imagined this turning out be one. Yes, I was confused as to why we were dining in public. Appearance maybe? Who knows with Wong but I had been hand picked a couple of years ago by him, personally. And that was the frustrating part on my end. I was hired for whatever, by whoever. Key cards, keys, coffee runs, whatever was needed, I was supplied with it. I was an actress. I played the part of assistant, journalist, reporter, anything to get information. I worked for Wong's staff. Not for Wong himself. One could argue I was in the basic line of work as a secretary. However I was never at a desk doing paper work. I was in the passenger seat and barely anyone ever got that position from what I heard from the ten or so people who worked under him. 

"I thought this could be a nice surprise. I know this place doesn't get busy til a quarter to one", Wong continued, not bating an eye at my surprise, "Besides, I hope you aren't seeing anyone else?", he teased. 

"N--no of course not! How could I see anyone else when I'm with you--", I couldn't have stopped myself even if I tried. "I mean", I gestured with my hands as much as I could as I spoke, nothing could possibly fix the mess of words that came out of my mouth, "Er....what I mean is....that's not what I meant. Not that I don't like being with you, it's just I...", I threw my hands up over my mouth and could feel every part of me go numb. This wasn't going very well. 

"You're very adorable when you get flustered like that by the way", he commented in turn, moving his hand from my lower back and instead taking my hand with his beneath the table. The staff came back with our food not too long after he started speaking and he waited for them to walk away and continued thereafter, "As I was saying before, we have a, what you would consider, a special kind of relationship. I thought maybe things got a little more serious before I get too busy what with the thirteenth Gundam tournament coming up".

My cheeks flushed and I could feel his fingers interlocking with mine, brushing gently, "Well since your proposal is formal, Wong, how could I refuse?" I was mildly joking of course, even touching my cheek with my left hand, feigning a swoon.

"So I take that as a yes?" He chuckled in good humor, leaning his chin on his hand, propping his elbow up on the table as he looked at me. Not caring to touch his food until I answered him, "You're very hard to get an answer out of, you know that right?" 

I smirked, lifting an eyebrow, "Well I thought you'd like a challenge", I gave pause, "This is so unofficial....", I gestured to the food on the table and back to him, "But I like it", I admitted. 

A warmth entered his cheeks in turn and he only smiled, pulling his hand away from mine so we could eat while our food was still hot. We didn't speak much during the meal except to comment on the food and make small talk but every once in a while we would glance at each other while we chewed our food. Once or twice I lost my grip on a piece of broccoli or missed my mouth entirely. Once I couldn't bring myself to eat anymore, I leisurely cupped my hands around my sweet iced tea. Running my fingers over the hand painted glass. I barely caught Wong out of the corner of my eye lean over and whisper in my ear, 

_"I like it too"._


End file.
